


【双孙黄】睡谁肉部分

by Cherlin



Category: all黄 - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherlin/pseuds/Cherlin





	【双孙黄】睡谁肉部分

猛抱紧身下一射精就颤抖不已，不停啜泣的年轻人，孙哲平被黄少天不知足的小穴吸得汗都出来了，几颗汗珠顺着腹肌的线条滑落，整个人都迸发着成熟男性让人腿软的性感，低头便咬着人家耳朵调笑：“呼……原来、你这么招人喜欢呢？我儿子迷你迷得不行，当着我的面夸你呢，夸你乐观得很，全靠自己努力走到今天，笑得可好看了……嗯？

强忍着不表现出不应期中的疲态，被操得有些脱力了的黄少天轻轻偏过头去亲吻男人的侧脸，他今天叫了一晚上，嗓子早就哑了，只能发出微弱的气音道：“再好看……唔！能有我、我被先生操的唔……这、这样子好看吗？”说完，他又主动紧了紧包裹着孙哲平雄伟阳具的菊穴，直爽得孙哲平头皮发麻，阴茎跟火烧似的滚烫，心中暗骂。

他知道自己快射了，抽高黄少天的双腿搭在肩上就开始了最后一轮冲刺。两人臀肉相接的力道之大，啪啪啪的巨响在卧室中回响，仿佛能永不停歇，直让黄少天直怀疑自己的屁股是不是都被撞青了，小穴都被操烂了去，又惊又惧，却又无法拒绝，只能哭叫着夹紧孙哲平的脖子，感受男人粗壮的棍状物在湿得一塌糊涂的肠道里疯狂摩擦，粉红色的媚肉都被操翻出来，带起惊人的热度。

临至释放的边缘，孙哲平用力捏了捏黄少天的小腿，喘着粗气道：“现在、笑给我看，快点！操！别吸了！就像你笑给你粉丝们的那样，快！”

黄少天在狂风暴雨般的撞击中难耐地扭起腰身，勉勉强强睁大了婆娑的泪眼，上牙咬死下唇控制住自己从未间歇过的呻吟，然后强行咧出一个诱人极了，像是被玩坏了一样的微笑。孙哲平盯着黄少天潮红的小脸，完全无法想象自己这么多年来接受的唯一一个送到床上的尤物，除了能做出这种让人欲火高涨的表情，还能有什么更惹人喜爱的声色。

明明这就是他最美味的模样了，像是能引诱出雄性本能深处最原始的欲望的妖孽，也只有没上过他的小年轻会认为他笑起来就是最好看的样子，因为只有他能边操他边喊他笑出来。

最后，孙哲平将龟头抵在了黄少天身体的内壁深处，青筋突突跳动着喷射出白色的精华，平息的瞬间黄少天简直像是死过了重获新生一般，双腿都软得一时无法动弹。

黄少天不喜欢孙哲平。因为孙哲平的身体素质真的太好了，技术也好，每次上完床他都会浑身酸痛好久，嗓子也哑得不能唱歌，好几天不能赶通告，换来的资源却没多少，又不能直接拒绝了得罪人，真心烦。

一做从凌晨弄到午夜，黄少天困得眼睛都快闭上了，孙哲平却还是在玩他的穴口，好奇宝宝似的用三根指头把已经红肿的小穴撑到最开，留出汩汩的白精，再抽出来在穴口周围挤压合拢，把剩下的一点点精液堵死在穴里，总算是满意了。

“如果不是怕你发烧，我真想把你这里面射的满满的，然后堵住，让你像怀孕一样挺起个大肚子……你要是是女人就更好了，正好给我那个喜欢你的儿子生个弟弟，喜欢的女明星变成了继母，最后继母爬上了儿子的床，把父子俩都吃得死死的，有些人好像蛮喜欢这种桥段，你喜欢吗？”孙哲平看出了黄少天的疲惫，却不想放过他，揉着他此刻充血后又痛又痒的穴肉逼着他作答。

黄少天不知道孙哲平今天是怎么了，老提到他那个据说很喜欢他的儿子。他不清楚两父子关系如何，只能小心翼翼绕过：“这些事情也就床上说说，我怎么敢想……或者说，孙先生也肯定不会给我这样的机会，不是吗？我在先生这是什么身份我自己清楚得很，您放心吧。”

什么身份？金主和被包养的小明星的身份，玩玩可以，登堂入室绝不可能。黄少天话都说得这么敞亮了，一副生怕回答错了惹他不快的样子，孙哲平顿觉无趣，也懒得再为难他，翻身放开黄少天，示意他自己扶着墙壁去浴室清理，自己则靠在床头点了一根烟道：“今天表现不错，这段时间看上哪个本子或者节目就发短信告诉我一声，只要别和某些被一心一意捧着的金丝雀对上，那资源就是你的了，还有……”

“别给您惹什么太大的麻烦，我知道。我马上清理完就走……咳、谢谢孙先生。顺便您房间空调的温度开得有些低，需要我帮您开高一些吗？咳、我看您刚刚出了蛮多汗，要是感冒了就不好了，您一天日理万机，生病了得影响多少生意……咳咳咳。”黄少天还想再说些什么，但他早已彻底沙哑的嗓子却不准他再多说下去，好好一段拍马屁的话说着说着就一下子噫呜呜哑掉没声了，听着怪好笑，也怪可怜的。

看着黄少天下床时优美的腰线，上面还有自己今天手众时掐出的红痕，精瘦的双腿间还流着亮晶晶的淫液，整个人都颤巍巍地靠在墙上向浴室挪去，孙哲平突然想起这是自己儿子难得“长情”一次的对象，莫名就有点纠结。他可不想听见孙翔又在他耳边叽咕黄少天怎么生病了之类的消息，那会显得他很不负责任，所以看在他是自己儿子喜欢的小明星，也一心一意跟了自己有些日子，没惹什么麻烦的份上，孙哲平第一次决定让黄少天留下来：“走什么？你等会洗完就滚回被子里来，老子今天想抱着人睡。空调的温度你看着开就行，我不介意，明天醒了后让仆人们给你做个早餐再走，会有人给你带路的。”

黄少天一愣，但他确实也很累了，这个点出去打车也不方便，便乖乖应了下来。最后，黄少天四肢僵硬地在孙哲平结实的胸肌面前躺了好一段时间，直至坚持不了了昏昏沉沉闭上双眼，才隐隐约约听到孙哲平的自言自语。

“呵……不就是陪睡一晚上，反应怎么和当年的那个第一次被睡的雏儿没什么两样？你可真是……”

在男人结实而又温暖的怀抱里，黄少天微张着小嘴，毫无防备地睡着了。


End file.
